Don't forget to Remember Kate!
by Maine-snowflake
Summary: Tony and McGee get into a fight on personal values, not seeing eye to eye on forgiveness.


**DisClaimer: I own nothing not even the plot (or Aly she's my BFF) **

**Warning: Swearing**

**Spoilers: Twilight**

**Other things: This does have my religious views which might be offensive to non Christians **

* * *

"Dammit McGee! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT MISSES HER!" Tony shouted across the room, tears brimming his eyes.

"Well you seem to have forgotten her!" McGee shouted back, completely forgetting that Tony was his superior.

"I COULD NEVER FORGET HER!" Tony shouted, tearing starting to trail down his face.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU FORGIVING! THAT SON OF A BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE FORGIVENESS! YOUR JUST PRETENDING THAT KATE NEVER COME INTO OUR LIVES!" McGee said defensively.

"My forgiveness isn't about Ari. I know he will get what he deserves! Every morning -every morning I come into the office and think that Kate will be here! That it was a nightmare! When she's not there I get so mad! Then I just have to give my anger up! People need to forgive! Hell! I have to just stop and forgive every hours sometimes! That's how bad I miss her!" Tony almost shouted, tears still spilling down his face. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY I HAVE FORGOTTEN KATE!"

"Then why do you forgive?" McGee asked Tony, staring him in the eyes.

"Because to be forgiven you must have a clean slate, if you have guilt then how are you supposed to forgive? Especially if that sin is one that might happen to you or you might have to do just to survive. Yes it was so you could live but, does that guilt feel any less? Then when you find out that they had a family that now is missing a member they cared about! As soon as you get off work do you make sure you go and ask for the lord to give up prayer for the family's that were hurt by this? Then go home and read Mark 11:25, just to know that you can be forgiven?" Tony asked, to which McGee was speechless with wide eyes. "I thought so. When I was shipped to military school the priest and I became good friend, he grew up like me and was my inspiration. Then when I was 13 one of my best friends died in a store mugging during break. I asked him the same thing, those next few months, every ounce of my time in the church, I haven't let go of my faith, thats one reason Abby and I get along so well, we see eye to eye on these things."

"Tony! I need to talk to you, like right now!" Abby said bouncing into the room, then looked around, "is this a bad time?"

"No Abs it's okay." Tony said, then Abby latched around his arm.

"You look upset." Abby stated.

"It's okay, just had to forgive again. Are we still going to Mass tonight? We have the weekend off." Tony said giving a weak smile.

"You bet. Oh and the sisters said thanks for the game, we like when someone with a ever present sense of humor is there." Abby smiled.

"McGee, we're going to the Good Friday service at our church, want to come?" Tony asked with a grin that you would have thought nothing happened less than 5 minutes ago.

"Sure Tony I'd love to." McGee said giving a quirky, this is awkward smile.

"Meet us at 6 we'll drive you." Abby offered/demanded.

"Okay." McGee replied.

*At the church*

"Aly! I haven't seen in a while! Where have you been?" Abby asked the brown haired teen.

"Well my mom got custody of me and thought that this place is the wack house." Aly chuckled.

"I don't know any reason why. I mean that turkey didn't start the sprinklers this year." Tony said, trying to look like he had no clue.

"Sure, then why were you found at the scene of the crime?" Aly asked.

"No Comment." Tony stated turning his head.

"Oh Tony! The service is going to start soon!" Abby said tugging his arm.

"Okay." Tony said as they walked over to a small row of 5 honey stained chairs with light spring green covering. Then McGee fallowed slowly behind them.

"Today we will start with prayer for lost loved ones, please say names out load or silently." The priest dressed in red said, as everyone bowed their heads.

"John" a member said.

"Emily" another said.

"Jake." Someone else said.

"The Graceson's." A couple said, the women had tears clouding her voice.

"Kate." Tony and Abby said together, then grasping each others hand with a seemingly strong death grip.

"Lord please bless these souls and lift them up with you. Amen." The priest said lifting his head. Then McGee couldn't help but to wipe a small tear from his eyes, thinking _maybe they've got something right here._ Little did he know that Abby and Tony knew they did the right thing bringing him to the church, as they saw the tear in his eye.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Did you like it? It might be part of a story that's in the works right now. If I'm lucky it will be up later. Review! (No flames please!)**


End file.
